Currently a server can be connected to different storage media. Furthermore, the server can include multiple physical paths from the server to each of the different storage media. In this manner, if one of those physical paths should fail, data traffic can be routed to or from a storage media via one or more of the other physical paths. Typically, this routing is performed by multipathing software operating on the server.
Usually, a specific version of multipathing software is installed on a server which is developed and tailored to provide a variety of functionality for its corresponding storage media. However, if the server is connected to storage media that does not correspond to the multipathing software of the server, the multipathing software typically provides limited functionality to that non-corresponding storage media.